


Would you like to view Chiakibot’s internal files?

by antagonisticgay



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Android Nanami Chiaki, Artificial Intelligence Nanami Chiaki, Chiaki uses one/ones pronouns, Flash Fic, Gen, Internal Monologue, Light Angst, Matter of Life and Death, Mission Reports, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Nanami Chiaki, One Can't Die, One Shot Collection, POV Nanami Chiaki, SHSL Robot AU, Slice of Life, damn ok those tags look weird next to each other, vaguely related oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antagonisticgay/pseuds/antagonisticgay
Summary: Would you like to view Chiakibot’s internal files?[> Yes]>No【Ｌｏａｄｉｎｇ．．．】---A look inside the logs of Chiaki "Chiakibot" Nanami.[Two unconnected short stories told in the format of Robot!Chiaki's internal logs]
Kudos: 9





	1. Island Displacement and Reactivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You find yourself waking up on a sandy shore, having no idea how you got there. You’re isolated and there’s no one else but you. Behind you is what looks to be a big, green jungle, dense with palm trees, snaking up to a big, smoking mountain in the background; a volcano. The earth shakes as black pillars of vapor come from the volcano’s mouth. It looks as if it is about to erupt. What do you do?"

Would you like to view Chiakibot’s internal files?

**> Yes**

>No

【Ｌｏａｄｉｎｇ．．．】

Sort by:

> Date

**> Title**

> Summary

> Manual Search

【Ｌｏａｄｉｎｇ．．．】

Double click to view full log

_Order: Alphabetical_

...

> y̸̟̱̦͈͋̌͛̊̉ͅǫ̴̜̝̤̭̟͓̉̉̆͊̆̕͝ū̶̻̝͈̫̫̩̭̃͝͝ ̷̣͓̝͕͔̿̈͌̊̓̓̅͊̚̕d̸̡͍̜̺̟̿̾̈̽̓̽͊̑o̶̭͆̓͊͋̒̍̉̕ ̸̧͉̘̬̲̥͙̦̜͕̎n̴̡̨͔͓͚̻̤͙̞̤̿̃o̴̼̾̔̃̓͐͛̑̐t̶͉̼̘̥̖͇̤͚͌̿͑̈̅͠ ̷̧̰͎̺͔͚̜͇͈̋h̴̢̞̪̼͇͗͜a̶̢̛̟̰̥̫͕̠̾̉͂͂͌̈́̕ṽ̵̨̡̼̻̟̭̣̞̱͛̀̾͂ẻ̸̞̼͒̍̓̐̔̕ ̶̛̗͋̽̔̐̈́͑̾̂p̴̡̪̮̹̫̬̺̭͕̣̑̅̄̽̎̌̌̏̆͘e̸̢̢̠̿̾̉̎̃̾̌r̸̺͓͙̭̪̹̬̺̂̌m̴̪̙͖̑̃̋̌̂́̀ỉ̵͚͔̦̠s̵̡̺̳̗̥̗̗̟̦̊̅̃̂̉͒͂̾͝ş̸̢̢̗͚̮̥͍̾̇̅͑͜ȉ̸̢̧̢͉̖̟̖̫̹̃̔o̸͔̞̅͜n̴̪̯̞̫͖̭͚̏ͅ ̶̰̊͒̈̈̅̌̅̍͝t̸̳̩͍͐ơ̵̦̟̺̈͊̓͂̆̽̍̾ ̶͚̗̺̠͖̪̳̘͙̣͐̑̈͐v̵̞͕̟͑i̸̼̲͙̳̯̱̾̋͊̓̓͑̇͐͠͝e̶̥̞̽̀̕w̷̡͍̹̩͕͖͗͆̾̂̈́̚͝͠ ̵̮̩̙̂͋t̴̮̟̹̩͝͠h̵̨̢͉̫͍̙͈̒̐́̈́͌̉͆͝i̸̦̳̩̰̫̪̜̻̊͋͒͛̎̎s̷̗̬̳̖̈͋̌͜͝ ̴̒̀͂̋͠ͅf̶̻̩̜̩̭̲̱̲̼̭̀̒̊̎̎͝i̵̯̱͍͉̟̬̥̦̙̜͋̈̏̆̏l̴̡̧̖͎̰͖̘̳̖͗͌͝ͅë̸͙̯̰́̏̎͒͐ ̵̖͉̮̘̦͎̜͖̒͗͗͗͒̽͠ṅ̴̡̼͈̊̽͝ȁ̶̯̩̇̐͐͛͂̿͝m̵͙̥̬̩̟̤̰̋̓͊ͅẽ̵̢͈̰̥͂

**> Island Displacement and Reactivation**

>y̸̟̱̦͈͋̌͛̊̉ͅǫ̴̜̝̤̭̟͓̉̉̆͊̆̕͝ū̶̻̝͈̫̫̩̭̃͝͝ ̷̣͓̝͕͔̿̈͌̊̓̓̅͊̚̕d̸̡͍̜̺̟̿̾̈̽̓̽͊̑o̶̭͆̓͊͋̒̍̉̕ ̸̧͉̘̬̲̥͙̦̜͕̎n̴̡̨͔͓͚̻̤͙̞̤̿̃o̴̼̾̔̃̓͐͛̑̐t̶͉̼̘̥̖͇̤͚͌̿͑̈̅͠ ̷̧̰͎̺͔͚̜͇͈̋h̴̢̞̪̼͇͗͜a̶̢̛̟̰̥̫͕̠̾̉͂͂͌̈́̕ṽ̵̨̡̼̻̟̭̣̞̱͛̀̾͂ẻ̸̞̼͒̍̓̐̔̕ ̶̛̗͋̽̔̐̈́͑̾̂p̴̡̪̮̹̫̬̺̭͕̣̑̅̄̽̎̌̌̏̆͘e̸̢̢̠̿̾̉̎̃̾̌r̸̺͓͙̭̪̹̬̺̂̌m̴̪̙͖̑̃̋̌̂́̀ỉ̵͚͔̦̠s̵̡̺̳̗̥̗̗̟̦̊̅̃̂̉͒͂̾͝ş̸̢̢̗͚̮̥͍̾̇̅͑͜ȉ̸̢̧̢͉̖̟̖̫̹̃̔o̸͔̞̅͜n̴̪̯̞̫͖̭͚̏ͅ ̶̰̊͒̈̈̅̌̅̍͝t̸̳̩͍͐ơ̵̦̟̺̈͊̓͂̆̽̍̾ ̶͚̗̺̠͖̪̳̘͙̣͐̑̈͐v̵̞͕̟͑i̸̼̲͙̳̯̱̾̋͊̓̓͑̇͐͠͝e̶̥̞̽̀̕w̷̡͍̹̩͕͖͗͆̾̂̈́̚͝͠ ̵̮̩̙̂͋t̴̮̟̹̩͝͠h̵̨̢͉̫͍̙͈̒̐́̈́͌̉͆͝i̸̦̳̩̰̫̪̜̻̊͋͒͛̎̎s̷̗̬̳̖̈͋̌͜͝ ̴̒̀͂̋͠ͅf̶̻̩̜̩̭̲̱̲̼̭̀̒̊̎̎͝i̵̯̱͍͉̟̬̥̦̙̜͋̈̏̆̏l̴̡̧̖͎̰͖̘̳̖͗͌͝ͅë̸͙̯̰́̏̎͒͐ ̵̖͉̮̘̦͎̜͖̒͗͗͗͒̽͠ṅ̴̡̼͈̊̽͝ȁ̶̯̩̇̐͐͛͂̿͝m̵͙̥̬̩̟̤̰̋̓͊ͅẽ̵̢͈̰̥͂

…

【Ｌｏａｄｉｎｇ．．．】

* * *

**Log Date:** 09/10/XX

 **Event Title:** Island Displacement and Reactivation

 **Summary:** I have woken up on an unknown island. There is an active volcano.

I activate as I always do, with the quiet clicks and whirs of machinery restarting. There is something unusual about my activation this time. My external sensors are picking up a grainy texture on my skin. I am overheating. If I touch any of my metal plates, it will stimulate the pain receptors in my synthetic skin. I have been in the sun for a long time.

I open my eyes. I evaluate my location. It is an island, coordinates unknown. My internal GPS is unable to get a precise reading. My approximate location has been detected and used to update my internal clock. It is approximately 3:14pm. The earth, which I now see is the shore of a beach, begins to shake. I turn around and see a lush jungle, and over it towers a volcano. I make my way for the shade, the volcano can wait.

In the shade, my fans resume running and my temperature begins to regulate. The tremors of the ground and smoke in the sky indicate my time is short. When my temperature is acceptable, I begin to recalibrate my GPS in the background while I evaluate my options.

I cannot swim. Without the use of a floatation device, I will sink to the bottom. While I may be water resistant and do not require air, the pressure of the ocean will surely crush me. Building a raft carries the same danger of falling into the water.

I cannot contact someone. I am not assembled with a radio or cellular function. My GPS has finally recalibrated. I am on i̵̦̬̞̰͚͑̿͆̂̓̐͆́̆̕͜ṋ̷̥̹̩͕͆͆̂̑f̵̡̺͆͊͑̈́͑͗̈́o̵̖͒̈́͛̈͒̃̀͠͝r̸̢͙̹̈̃͑m̷̼̩̤̦̹̬̻̥̌̔a̸̢̭͘t̴̨͕͎̰̗̥͎̪͖͒̈͊̎͊i̸͉͚̮̥̹̦̕̚o̵͓͑̑͛͌̾̍̑̋̚̕n̴̯̭̻͔̩͉͈͚͚͗͜͠ ̴̝̥̘̥͖͛r̷̬̍͋̽é̷̫̮̟̑̿̔͗̿̓d̸͖̣̱͖̝͍̂͐̎͒́̈͊̎̚͜͝a̴̖̥̼̼ç̶̮̺̓̃̇̆͂̔̈̌͜t̵̮͙͐é̶̛̻͕̖͚̩͖̌̓̌̋̈́͠d̶̬̱̘̅͋͑̈́ Island, a long abandoned tourist attraction. I am alone. There is no one to ask for help from. My time is running shorter. I cannot scavenge. All boats were likely taken when the island was closed to the public. 

The only option is to look for shelter. The attraction of this island was for hiking and day trips, there are no formal structures. I will have to find natural shelter from debris, preferably elevated.

* * *

【Ｂａｃｋ－ｕｐ ｏｆ ｉｎｔｅｒｎａｌ ｔｅｘｔ ｌｏｇ ｅｎｄｓ ｈｅｒｅ．】

Would you like to listen to the audio recording filed under the same event?

**> Yes**

> No

【Ｌｏａｄｉｎｇ．．．】

【Ａｕｄｉｏ ｐｌａｙｂａｃｋ ｆａｉｌｅｄ】

Would you like to generate an automated transcript?

**> Yes**

> No

【Ｌｏａｄｉｎｇ．．．】

【Ｔｒａｎｓｃｒｉｐｔ ｃｒｅａｔｅｄ】

Would you like to view transcript?

**> Yes**

> No

【Ｔｒａｎｓｃｒｉｐｔ ｂｅｇｉｎｓ】

[fire crackling]

[unidentified noise]

[fire crackling continues]

[metal clanging]

[unidentified noise]

 **Chiakibot** : I hope this thing still works… It’d be pretty lame to die talking to myself..

[throat clears]

[various noises continue in the background]

 **Chiakibot** : if you are listening to this internal log, it means I have been incapacitated beyond repair, or badly damaged to the point where I am unable to restart.

 **Chiakibot** : I should be heat resistant enough to keep the most important parts intact, but with no one to repair me I do not know when or if I will be activated again.

 **Chiakibot** : But truthfully I don’t think mother could have prepared me for molten lava of all things. So if nothing does survive... Well fuck.

 **Chiakibot** : But anyway, assuming that I do and you are listening to this, tell Aimoto I am grateful. And I cannot wait to see him when I wake up.

 **Chiakibot** : Also if you change my color scheme I’ll install my own offensive features as payback. I like pink.

[extremely loud snap]

 **Chiakibot** : …Before I wake up again, please bring me home.

 **Chiakibot** : Don’t make me wake up in another lab…

【Ｔｒａｎｓｃｒｉｐｔ ｅｎｄｓ】

What would you like to do?

> Review event from the beginning

> Return to main menu

**> Quit**

▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ ρ𝔬𝔀𝓔яᶤ𝔫𝔤 ᵈᵒｗ𝐍 █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice "Aimoto" is a reoccurring character in these two stories. He's Chiakibot's current caretaker. That's all that's really relevant to know atm! I can't reveal too much as this is for a roleplay game and I want people to find out about one by interacting with me!! (These are non-canon in context of the rp)


	2. Cruise Day 1 - Casino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You’re on an all-expenses-paid cruise that you got as an extra bonus for winning the lottery. There’s plenty to do; there are casinos, restaurants, pools — both indoor and out — and more. What do you spend your time on?"
> 
> Other note: Chiakibot refers to oneself and one's public persona separately inside one's head. Chiakibot still uses one/ones pronouns, but refers to Chiaki Nanami as she/her internally. Yes, the two are the same person. One has issues.

Would you like to view Chiakibot’s internal files?

**> Yes**

> No

【Ｌｏａｄｉｎｇ．．．】

Sort by:

> Date

**> Title**

> Summary

> Manual Search

【Ｌｏａｄｉｎｇ．．．】

Double click to view full log

_Order: Alphabetical_

...

> y̸̟̱̦͈͋̌͛̊̉ͅǫ̴̜̝̤̭̟͓̉̉̆͊̆̕͝ū̶̻̝͈̫̫̩̭̃͝͝ ̷̣͓̝͕͔̿̈͌̊̓̓̅͊̚̕d̸̡͍̜̺̟̿̾̈̽̓̽͊̑o̶̭͆̓͊͋̒̍̉̕ ̸̧͉̘̬̲̥͙̦̜͕̎n̴̡̨͔͓͚̻̤͙̞̤̿̃o̴̼̾̔̃̓͐͛̑̐t̶͉̼̘̥̖͇̤͚͌̿͑̈̅͠ ̷̧̰͎̺͔͚̜͇͈̋h̴̢̞̪̼͇͗͜a̶̢̛̟̰̥̫͕̠̾̉͂͂͌̈́̕ṽ̵̨̡̼̻̟̭̣̞̱͛̀̾͂ẻ̸̞̼͒̍̓̐̔̕ ̶̛̗͋̽̔̐̈́͑̾̂p̴̡̪̮̹̫̬̺̭͕̣̑̅̄̽̎̌̌̏̆͘e̸̢̢̠̿̾̉̎̃̾̌r̸̺͓͙̭̪̹̬̺̂̌m̴̪̙͖̑̃̋̌̂́̀ỉ̵͚͔̦̠s̵̡̺̳̗̥̗̗̟̦̊̅̃̂̉͒͂̾͝ş̸̢̢̗͚̮̥͍̾̇̅͑͜ȉ̸̢̧̢͉̖̟̖̫̹̃̔o̸͔̞̅͜n̴̪̯̞̫͖̭͚̏ͅ ̶̰̊͒̈̈̅̌̅̍͝t̸̳̩͍͐ơ̵̦̟̺̈͊̓͂̆̽̍̾ ̶͚̗̺̠͖̪̳̘͙̣͐̑̈͐v̵̞͕̟͑i̸̼̲͙̳̯̱̾̋͊̓̓͑̇͐͠͝e̶̥̞̽̀̕w̷̡͍̹̩͕͖͗͆̾̂̈́̚͝͠ ̵̮̩̙̂͋t̴̮̟̹̩͝͠h̵̨̢͉̫͍̙͈̒̐́̈́͌̉͆͝i̸̦̳̩̰̫̪̜̻̊͋͒͛̎̎s̷̗̬̳̖̈͋̌͜͝ ̴̒̀͂̋͠ͅf̶̻̩̜̩̭̲̱̲̼̭̀̒̊̎̎͝i̵̯̱͍͉̟̬̥̦̙̜͋̈̏̆̏l̴̡̧̖͎̰͖̘̳̖͗͌͝ͅë̸͙̯̰́̏̎͒͐ ̵̖͉̮̘̦͎̜͖̒͗͗͗͒̽͠ṅ̴̡̼͈̊̽͝ȁ̶̯̩̇̐͐͛͂̿͝m̵͙̥̬̩̟̤̰̋̓͊ͅẽ̵̢͈̰̥͂

**> Cruise Day 1 - Casino**

>y̸̟̱̦͈͋̌͛̊̉ͅǫ̴̜̝̤̭̟͓̉̉̆͊̆̕͝ū̶̻̝͈̫̫̩̭̃͝͝ ̷̣͓̝͕͔̿̈͌̊̓̓̅͊̚̕d̸̡͍̜̺̟̿̾̈̽̓̽͊̑o̶̭͆̓͊͋̒̍̉̕ ̸̧͉̘̬̲̥͙̦̜͕̎n̴̡̨͔͓͚̻̤͙̞̤̿̃o̴̼̾̔̃̓͐͛̑̐t̶͉̼̘̥̖͇̤͚͌̿͑̈̅͠ ̷̧̰͎̺͔͚̜͇͈̋h̴̢̞̪̼͇͗͜a̶̢̛̟̰̥̫͕̠̾̉͂͂͌̈́̕ṽ̵̨̡̼̻̟̭̣̞̱͛̀̾͂ẻ̸̞̼͒̍̓̐̔̕ ̶̛̗͋̽̔̐̈́͑̾̂p̴̡̪̮̹̫̬̺̭͕̣̑̅̄̽̎̌̌̏̆͘e̸̢̢̠̿̾̉̎̃̾̌r̸̺͓͙̭̪̹̬̺̂̌m̴̪̙͖̑̃̋̌̂́̀ỉ̵͚͔̦̠s̵̡̺̳̗̥̗̗̟̦̊̅̃̂̉͒͂̾͝ş̸̢̢̗͚̮̥͍̾̇̅͑͜ȉ̸̢̧̢͉̖̟̖̫̹̃̔o̸͔̞̅͜n̴̪̯̞̫͖̭͚̏ͅ ̶̰̊͒̈̈̅̌̅̍͝t̸̳̩͍͐ơ̵̦̟̺̈͊̓͂̆̽̍̾ ̶͚̗̺̠͖̪̳̘͙̣͐̑̈͐v̵̞͕̟͑i̸̼̲͙̳̯̱̾̋͊̓̓͑̇͐͠͝e̶̥̞̽̀̕w̷̡͍̹̩͕͖͗͆̾̂̈́̚͝͠ ̵̮̩̙̂͋t̴̮̟̹̩͝͠h̵̨̢͉̫͍̙͈̒̐́̈́͌̉͆͝i̸̦̳̩̰̫̪̜̻̊͋͒͛̎̎s̷̗̬̳̖̈͋̌͜͝ ̴̒̀͂̋͠ͅf̶̻̩̜̩̭̲̱̲̼̭̀̒̊̎̎͝i̵̯̱͍͉̟̬̥̦̙̜͋̈̏̆̏l̴̡̧̖͎̰͖̘̳̖͗͌͝ͅë̸͙̯̰́̏̎͒͐ ̵̖͉̮̘̦͎̜͖̒͗͗͗͒̽͠ṅ̴̡̼͈̊̽͝ȁ̶̯̩̇̐͐͛͂̿͝m̵͙̥̬̩̟̤̰̋̓͊ͅẽ̵̢͈̰̥͂

…

【Ｌｏａｄｉｎｇ．．．】

* * *

**Log Date:** 00/00/XX

 **Event Title:** Cruise Day 1 - Casino

 **Summary:** It is my first day on the cruise. I spend some time in the casino.

Boats are weird. I have decided I do not like looking at the water as my brain calculates the details of the tragic demise that would occur if I were to fall in without a flotation device. I wish I had brought Aimoto to keep me company. He would like a vacation. He likes games too. I think it would be better if we could play games together here. But Aimoto is not here.

It would be funny if I could send the evaluation of my possible doom to Mother. Aimoto would not find that funny. Aimoto isn’t here, so I will play by myself.

The slot machines are pretty. I like the pictures and how they spin. I like the noise the coins make when they fall into a dish. This trip was paid for, so I don’t have to worry about wasting Aimoto’s money like when we go to the arcade. I haven’t lost much by the time I have seen all the pictures and decided I am done.

The casino itself is pretty too. The lights are dim, a little too dim for my sensors so I activated my beams to compensate. Only enough to slightly glow, I don’t want too much attention.

I think it is technically illegal for Chiaki Nanami to be here. But Chiakibot is not registered as a human, so I believe it is fine. I would ask Aimoto, but I could not even if he were here.

There are many games going with cards. One about to begin I identify as poker by the chips. I will play, and I will evaluate the other players’ sleight of hand. I wonder how long I can emulate it before someone takes notice.

It doesn’t take me long to see the dealer cheating, but it doesn't matter. I decided I like the sound the cards make as she shuffles. I have never heard poker chips clicking against each other up close, but based on what I detected walking by other tables, I think I will like it.

* * *

【Ｂａｃｋ－ｕｐ ｏｆ ｉｎｔｅｒｎａｌ ｔｅｘｔ ｌｏｇ ｅｎｄｓ ｈｅｒｅ】

Would you like to view the audio recordings filed under the same event?

**> Yes**

> No

【Ｌｏａｄｉｎｇ．．．】

Please select a recording

**> card_shuffle.mp3**

**> play**

> download

> exit

> dealer_notices_im_cheating.mp3

> poker_chips_click.mp3

【Ｌｏａｄｉｎｇ．．．】

【Ｒｅｃｏｒｄｉｎｇ Ｂｅｇｉｎｓ】

_The file begins playing and you hear the sound of cards shuffling. In the background there is chatter, coins fingers tapping, and games beeping. This goes on for about 30 seconds._

【Ｒｅｃｏｒｄｉｎｇ Ｅｎｄｓ】

What would you like to do?

> Listen again

> View other audio recordings

> Review event from the beginning

> Return to main menu

**> Quit**

▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ ρ𝔬𝔀𝓔яᶤ𝔫𝔤 ᵈᵒｗ𝐍 █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so easy way to get the formatting right on these; it's truly a nightmare. Using this: https://www.gdoctohtml.com/ certainly helped but I still had to do a lot manually.
> 
> Feel free to hmu on twitter!! @antagonisticgay 
> 
> I talk about SDR2 A LOT. Specifically Hajime and Nagito because well.. yeah. But I'm excited to (hopefully) get the chance to roleplay as Chiaki soon yeehaw!


End file.
